Everybody Wants, Everybody Bleeds
Everybody Wants, Everybody Bleeds '''is the 9th episode of Season 5 of Peppa's adventures. Summary Everybody in Peppatown starts bleeding to death, and the kids decide to hunt down the culprit. Plot The episode begins with the kids sitting around Peppa's bedroom, eating beets and talking about a new superhero called The Coon, who they don't think is for real. Mummy Pig warns them that beets with make their pee red, but they don't believe her. Soon, all the parents come to pick the kids up. The next morning, Peppa and George wake up to the sound of Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig screaming. They run downstairs and find them lying on the floor, bleeding profusely. They think it’s because of the beets they all ate, but they suddenly see a news report on the TV about how everyone in Peppatown, except for the children, have woke up bleeding out all body parts. The parents crawl to Peppatown Town Hall, and a bleeding Mayor Lion decides that as the only “Non-Bleeders” the children must find whoever caused this so they can bring them to justice. The kids begin their journey, through the woods, picking up lots of strange supplies with the word "Coon" in their names. Eventually, they come to the quiet town of South Park, Colorado, which has lots of posters showing The Coon. They break into a green house and see a sign saying '''Coon Lair This Way!. They decide to meet The Coon before continuing on. While their exploring the basement, they hear someone coming down the stairs, and it turns out to be The Coon, who is actually very fat and doesn't seem to have any superpowers, and is talking with his friends on the phone and reveals that he is behind the Peppatown bleeding epidemic. When he sees the kids, he realizes he'a caught and explains everything: he tried to make people aware that he was a superhero, but nobody was interested. So he decided to get their attention by hijacking a rocket and flying to Peppatown, where he spiked everyone’s food with beets. Along the way, he spilled all his Coon merchandise, which is what the kids found. He is ashamed of himself now that his covers been blown, and goes into his "holding cell" where he will stay forever. But Peppa convinces him to go back to Peppatown with them so he can apologize and become a real hero. The Coon realizes she’s right, and agrees. On their way back, however, they are approached by police cars, and a bunch of policemen get out and taze, pepper spray, feed spinach to, and arrest The Coon, for being a "racist". They put him in the back seat of a police car and drive off, as The Coon pounds on the back window and yells at the kids to save him. The episode ends on this cliffhanger. Category:PA Category:PA Episodes Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes with puns in the title Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Too much bleeding for a kid